1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the communication technique, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a flight mode and a mobile terminal using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of scientific techniques, nearly everybody has mobile phones. The users can call, send messages, take photos, purchase, etc. with their mobile phones. In other words, mobile phones have become one part of everyone's daily life. Mobile phones need to be switched to a flight mode in some occasions. When passengers are on board with their mobile phones, they have to turn off the mobile phones or switch to a flight mode of the mobile phone, so as to ensure the flight safety through a disconnection of the mobile phones from the external environment.
In the conventional technology, when a user uses an Android mobile phone with the 2G network data connection to call, and, at the same time turns on the flight mode during the phone call conversation, the operating system of the mobile phone sends the flight mode enabling command to a modulator and demodulator (herein used as modem). After receiving the flight mode enabling command, the modem tries to the deactivation of a packet data protocol (PDP). However, the communication resources are occupied by the voice call, so the deactivation of the PDP fails. The modem tries to perform the deactivation several times afterwards (the deactivation of the PDP takes about five seconds in the conventional technology) until the predetermined times have been reached. Afterwards, the modem automatically turns off the voice call so as to deactivate the PDP successfully. After the PDP is deactivated successfully, the flight mode is turned on again. The conventional method of turning on the flight mode takes much more time with lower efficiency.